Behind Closed Doors
by CartmanBros001
Summary: Cartman is the type of person who doesn't like sharing his new toys, and Kyle doesn't like to be owned. Sooner or later though, Cartman's going to get what he wants, whether Kyle likes it or not...(Kyle/Cartman)smut in further chapters...R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter 1**

Things aren't always what they appear to be. What's on the outside doesn't really matter, it's about whats on the inside, right? Let's perhaps, change the word thing into some people. Some people aren't always what they appear to be on the outside than what they really truly are on the inside. Some people actually have a kind heart, some people on the other hand...not as much as a kind heart. My point being is that you never really know if they have a kind heart unless they embrace it and let it shine through. As of some people, they honestly have a kind, warming heart, but don't exactly **know** how to embrace it. They spend their lives making people think that the're some kind of cruel person who doesn't give a fuck about anybody but they're self, when on the inside, the're full of happiness and joy that could easily be contagious to the touch. The only way to stop the feeling of being lonely is to lash out at other people for caring about them because they don't know how to show their true feelings. They don't know how to show love and affection, they don't know how to prove their real selves to anybody. And I know someone who had that same problem. This boy didn't know how to win over a special someone that he had a big crush on. He was never real big on the whole love thing. All he knew, or I guess you could say, thought, was that love was for hippie bitches and fags...That's his point of view on the whole thing. He didn't want to be like his mother either, I mean who wants to be a crack whore that spends little to no time at home with her only son and is not even married. I personally wouldn't like that kind of life, but to this boy, It was the only thing he knew.

He was taught the wrong way as a child. He was taught by his mother that It was okay to sell your body for a little walking around cash, that It was okay to do drugs. But this boy kept his head high and turned the other cheek while at the same time holding one simple finger into the air. He swore to God and on Hitler's grave, that he was **not** going to do the foul things that his mother was doing, whoring herself up just to get money, he never understood why she didn't just get a fucking job. That would be a hell of a lot easier than being paranoid every time she got a new client and hoped and prayed that she wouldn't be beaten and dropped off into a ditch somewhere. But some people just never learn.

Of course, you've probably figured this boy out by now haven't you? And yes, I am talking about the brunette, seventeen year old known as Eric Theodore Cartman, or to others "Fatass".

Cartman never took no for an answer. He never ran away from a brawl, and he talked to himself on his Facebook wall, but he still referred to himself as "The awesomest dude in the world".

Eric Cartman isn't the kind of person who showed affection to anybody. He didn't like writing poems or singing love songs, in the eyes of other people, he was a complete asshole. But he never really cared about what other people thought about him. Ether it be a positive look or a negative one, he blocked the haters out, don't even get me started on the "hippie bitches". I also wouldn't even get started on his personality, I mean, Adolf Hitler is his role model, a guy that killed millions of people. That probably sums him up with just that one simple sentence. Many people see him as a racist asshole that you should stay away from. When actually, Cartman has honest feelings for people. Cartman had a secret love for one person, and that one person only.

Years and years went by as Cartman kept his eyes fixated on one person in particular, a boy that made him cover his lap with textbooks and reach for any object that was at his reach. A boy that he couldn't keep his honey golden eyes off of. Kyle Broflovski, the towns Jew. Boy oh boy did Cartman have fantasies about him. Every night it was a different dream, Kyle would always be sprawled across Cartman's bed, legs open as far apart as they could be just waiting on his dominator to take control of his body. The moans from the imaginary Kyle sent waves of pleasure through Cartman's body, he hadn't even laid a finger on the red head and he was moaning Cartman's name. If only Imaginary Kyle wasn't so...Imaginary. Cartman was the kind of guy who enjoyed being in control, he liked the fact that he had the authority to call Kyle "His Jew". The dreams became something that would occur on a regular basis, It started with one dream a month, then to two dreams a month, and It finally came to a shuddering three times a week dream. He couldn't control himself, he needed the release, so how else would he get it?

For Kyle, It was almost the same, but not quit. Kyle didn't have lust for Cartman, he had feelings. Feelings that he swore he would never show to any one. Ever. Loving Cartman was like a fairy tale, he felt like it was a big story that you wished could be real, when in the long run, it's nothing more than a fictional story. Loving Cartman was like a carousel, round and around it went, so close to each other, but teasingly not able to reach one another. This haunted Kyle for years on top of years. He didn't know how to win the Fatass over, well not technically fat anymore, he weighed a good one eighty, which is pretty good for a seventeen year old boy. He didn't know how to make Cartman's inner self come out. But he knew how to draw Cartman's attention to himself. Kyle knew that Cartman had a side to him that he never wanted to show to anybody. The side of Eric Cartman that wasn't a complete egotistical human being. The side of Eric Cartman that had a heart.

For the past few months, everything was silent between Kyle and Cartman. They would hang out together with friends and all, but never did they speak a word to each other. Soon as the months turned into what seemed like forever, they kept inching their way closer and closer to each other. Kyle couldn't live without Cartman, and Cartman couldn't live without Kyle. This is how it stayed for the longest time between the two boys. However, Cartman didn't want to share his little Jew boy with anyone anymore, and he was going to get his way. Weather Kyle liked it or not...

A/N:the story will be written in point of views probably, if i think about it more I will definitely keep the story in either point of view or third person...


	2. Chapter 2

_**disclaimer...I don't fucking own South Park. Why is my life so horrible?!*screams and throws things off desk***_

_**Caution- language and sexual situations**_

_**-CartmanBros001-**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Beep Beep BEEP..._

_The _clock which was ringing on and off faster and faster and louder and louder by the second was finally thrown to the other side of Kyle's room with a startling crash. All you could hear through the room was a low growl and a few moans of sleepiness. You could easily tell that he was in no mood to get up.

With a long and drawn out audible yawn, Kyle had finally managed to get himself up and drag his feet across the floor to pick up the unbreakable item which was thrown so viciously to the wall. Setting it down on his nightstand and reaching for his clothes which laid in a neat pile, he picked up his phone and looked at the time.

7:23

_It's way to early for this._

Kyle thought to himself as he rushed his clothes on and finished brushing his teeth. He scrambled down the stairs while brushing his curly fiery red locks that dangled two inches from his scalp. His hair was no longer a "Jew fro", It was really neat and kept up with now, he never even wore his hat that often, the only thing he knew was that it was somewhere in his closet or something. He didn't even care for it that much anyways.

As he came to the bottom of the stairs wearing dark turquoise skinny jeans, a burnt orange long sleeved shirt and a pair of black converses, he rushed around the corner for a breakfast that he was sure was going to be good If his mother had prepared it. He waited patiently for his meal to be sat in front of him while he tapped his womanly fingers on the table. If you actually think about it, Kyle could really be mistaken for a feminine and very curvy teenage girl, other than his short red hair and flat chest of course. He was very sweet and cared about what other people had to say, he never showed anyone a bad side of himself, other than around Cartman and his friends of course. Kyle was what you would call, a very kind spirited boy, he never cussed to his mother nor his father, and he kept his grades at a very high average. He was never late to anything, if he promised you that he would be somewhere even though he had another thing occurring, he would find time to be there. Kyle was very honest too, he would tell you kindly if he wasn't intending to hurt your feelings, he never liked to see people sad on can of him. All in all, Kyle was the type of boy that every girl in school would want to date, a boy that every girl wanted a piece of, but he never wanted a piece of them.

Kyle's smile widened as he was handed a plate of eggs and toast, a very simple breakfast, just like any other school day. His mother kissed his forehead and placed her hand on his shoulder, comforting him for a hard day of school work. Sheila Broflovski was in a very gloomy mood this morning, and It was written all over her face.

"Good morning, bubbie. Did you sleep well?" She asked with a motivating smile.

Kyle nodded and picked up his fork which was placed on his plate and began to eat his food in a hurry. Sheila took caution in this and gave a slight worried look on her face. "Don't eat it to fast now, I can't have you getting sent to the nurse with a hurting stomach, you've been studying for today's exam for weeks now."

It sounded just like Kyle's mother to say something like that. He expected nothing more than her concern for grades more than his health. He simply rolled his eyes and tried to finish quicker. Sheila looked over at the clock on the wall that read 7:45. She quickly moved her hands in a shooing motion, trying her best to make her son hurry up before he was late to the bus. As he hurried to scarf down his remaining meal and scuffled around for his backpack, he said goodbye to his mother with a mouth full of toast and ran frantically out the door.

He rushed to the bus stop while at the same time scarfing down his mouth full of chewed up food. As he ran to the bus stop sign, two of his friends were already there talking to one another. Hmm what seems to be the chatter? Kyle approached Cartman and Stan and presented them with a heart warming smile. "Good morning, guys. What's up?"

Stan turned his head and instantly became amused in the new conversation. "Oh, well nothing really. Cartman was talkin' about butters being a fag and stuff like that, you know, same ol' same ol'".

Kyle replied with a confused look at Cartman."uh huh, anyways,di-"

"Hey, Jew."

Cartman smiled childishly and waved his hand dramatically.

"What the hell has you in such a good mood, Cartman?"

"Well, since you asked, I finally got accepted into advanced chemistry class. You're tots jelly aren't yah, Kahl?"

Kyle's face heated up, he was kinda jealous, he never got into it, but boy did he wish he was."No, fatass, I don't want to anymore 'coz your in it."Cartman just smirked and waited for the bus to come ever so patiently. Kyle noticed and leaned in to whisper into Stan's ear."What the fuck is up with him? He's not acting like his usual asshole self."

Stan just shook his head in confusion, Kyle could tell that he didn't know either, so he wasn't going to bother with it any more than he had to.

...

A few hours later in Math class the four boys had finally managed to get together for their only class together. Kenny was always in detention for hitting on the teachers with "nice racks" and "big squishy globes". Stan was always with Wendy Testaburger, the school's biggest bitch and drama queen. He hardly had enough time in the day to suit her needs, or as Kyle says it, to suit her_ wants. _And no one really cared to much about Cartman to even notice he was gone for most of the classes, but Kyle did. Kyle watched at all times when he saw Cartman sneak out the door and run to the men's restroom like he was in some kind of hurry to cover up something, but Kyle never figured out what it was that he was hiding, and he also wasn't going to sit around and let it happen for to much longer.

As usual, the boys sat in the back of the classroom while the teacher babbled on and on about equations and fractions and stupid stuff on how to multiply them and divide them. Kyle was the only one who ever paid any attention to her because unlike the other three, he wanted to go to college and get a good job, mostly because he wanted to laugh at Kenny for being a future whore. It's not what the boys told him to do, he honestly **wanted** to be a whore. He didn't care what others said, he was going to do what he wanted to do, no matter what his friends said about him.

The boys teased Stan about becoming a slave for Wendy when he graduated, and that was something that he really couldn't argue with. The poor boy saw it coming in his future, but he chose to ignore what they all said about Wendy because he liked her and there was no doubt about it.

Cartman, now that was a good person to talk about in Kyle's point of view. He loved playing with Cartman telling him that he was going to be the leader of a group of neo-Nazi's, of course Kyle never meant it, he just wanted to get Cartman worked up most of the time. He loved it when Cartman would begin to sputter and slur his words on can of how much the Jew was spending time around him, he couldn't stay around Kyle that often, sooner or later, Cartman would have to run to the restroom to cure his little problems here and there.

Soon into the final minutes of class, Kyle had decided to sit beside Cartman and help with his classwork, and just like any other time, Cartman's face heated up and he frantically raised his hand for the teacher's attention. Kyle took interest into this and decided that enough was enough. Two weeks Cartman had raised his hand like that, and Kyle knew for a fact that It wasn't to get out of work. Cartman had a real problem going on with him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

As the teacher accepted Cartman's plea for help to go to the restroom, Kyle took it upon himself to sneak out right behind him and tiptoe his way to the restroom with him.

He waited a few seconds before hearing water run into the sink and the sound of water being splashed on someone and he bolted into the bathroom, face to face with a scared and startled Eric Cartman and his swollen bulge in between his legs.

And it was all Kyle's fault.

A/N:SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, how was it? you can tell me by reviews and favorites ...I'd really like to know you geys...see what I did there? LOL


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind closed Doors**

**caution- references to sex, language and a whole lot of Kyman!**

**Chapter 3**

The two boys stood facing each other. One boy was blushing and was trying his damnedest to cover his exposed crotch area, and the other had his mouth open into a perfect circle, not taking his gaze off of the area that the flustered boy was trying to hide. In a matter of minutes Cartman decided it was to silent and tried to make somewhat of a conversation(not that that would help or anything).

"S-so, Kahl. What's up, brah?" Cartman had a flushed face and concerned look for what seemed like the whole time. Kyle immanently took his eyes off of Cartman and started playing the bad cop to Cartman's good cop, it was never like this, but Kyle had to do what he had to do, and that was to get the truth out of Cartman. Even if they stayed in that bathroom until the end of time.

"Shut the fuck up! What the hell is up with you lately?!" Kyle scolded viciously while pointing his index finger and at the same time, stepping his way closer and closer to the frightened boy. Kyle had him now, hook, line, and sinker. And there was no way that Cartman could possibly get out of it. He had fallen into Kyle's little trap.

For the past two months, Cartman had been trying his best to ignore his little crush, well, not technically ignore, but he did try to keep his distance from Kyle. He would always sit in the far corner of the classroms(because they never had assigned seats). He would always change the subject when one of their friends had noticed his actions and took it upon their selves to ask what was wrong with him. And worst of all, he stopped calling Kyle a Jew and stopped ripping on him for being a Jew. Kyle may have thought it was annoying when Cartman had called him that, but as time flew by, he was desperate for his attention and his name calling. Kyle felt neglected when Cartman didn't call him those God awful names. And at the end of the day of every day, Kyle realized that he needed Cartman's abusive personality to get him through the rest of the next day. He needed Cartman to fill in a hole that he had in his heart, because that hole could only be filled by Cartman. All in all, Kyle needed cartman's love.

Just as Cartman was about to run out of the bathroom, Kyle grabbed a fist full of his jacket and pulled him close to his face. Cartman started panting and pushed his hands into Kyle's chest, but he wasn't letting go. For nothing.

_'Mmm, his breath smells like mint and cinnamon. Not that bad put together, but Cartma's not bad at all.' _ Kyle thought as he moved his face closer and closer to the boy whose eyes where now widened and filled with fear.

"Why so scared, Cartman? It's just a little kiss. What's the worst that could happen?" No more than a second later, not even enough time to let Cartman protest, The two boys were connected, closing the space in between them. And from that moment on, the echoing sounds of blissful and muffled moans filled their ears.

Cartman was enjoying it. All of the dreams that he had of Kyle were finally here, well...not **all** of them.

Kyle was loving it. He got to wrap his arms around the slightly chubby boy and squeeze him as tight as he could. They were both filled with anticipation.

When the kiss came to a completes stop, Cartman couldn't help but smile and wrap his arms around the feminine red head as well. Kyle could've swore he felt a tear on his cheek from Cartman's face, but they were enjoying the new feeling of a tight bond between each other, so who in the hell really cared if one of them were crying?

"I-I'm sorry for yelling at you, Cartman. I just didn't know how to react to such a thing." Kyle said sympathetically.

Cartman rose his head up from Kyle's neck and whispered into Kyle's ear with a smirk" I always knew you liked me"

"Yeah, whatever, fatass, at least I don't have a fucking boner like you do." Kyle pointed at Cartman's swollen gap in between his legs, he still hadn't taken care of his problem, and the worst thing about it was that Kyle noticed.

Cartman kept a straight and determined face while he cleared his throat for dramatic affect."So Kahl," Cartman slapped a smirk onto his face and gave Kyle an evil glare."Let's me and you go to my house or somthin' , it'll be fuuuunnnn." He dragged his sentence while he bit his bottom lip.

"What do you mean by fun, I don't know, I don't really trust you that much."

Cartman just laughed hysterically and placed his hand in between Kyle's legs, groping at Kyle's groin and making him groan in a sudden burst of pleasure.

"I'm going to do bad things to you tonight, Kyle."

A/N: review and favorite, maybe even follow, huh? next chapter in two days, or earlier if I have the time for you guys...I probably with...I don't have a life.


End file.
